Bella's Rose
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: An drunken, poorly worded Contract has...interesting results. One-Shot. FemSlash. FemHarry. M for partial lemons (no real details)


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **This story Features FemHarry (Rose) and FemSlash**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bellatrix Black was a very pleased witch.

Previously married to Rudolphus Lestrange, she had never been happy in her marriage, even before her and husband were thrown into Azkaban, along with her brother-in-law. This one one reason she had devoted so much of herself to serving Voldemort.

Regardless, her family had a marriage contract with the Lestrange Family, and Bellatrix did her duty and married a man that she had zero interest in, all for the duty to her family. She was just glad that Narcissa was happy with her marriage, though how her baby sister could put up with Lucius Malfoy or raise such an idiot son, Bellatrix had no idea.

That said, when she had been broken out of Azkaban by her Lord, and after a brief period of recuperation where potions, actual food, and the chance to actually practice her dueling had helped restore her to her pre-Azkaban days, she had discovered that, thanks to a clause in her marriage contract, due to being sent to Azkaban their marriage could be annulled.

True, she had a few premature gray hairs, courtesy of prolonged exposure to Dementors, but she challenged anyone to spend roughly fourteen years around soul-sucking demons that devoured every last happy memory and made everything feel cold while being feed a bare minimum necessary to be kept alive in a stone cell without being affected in by stress in some way.

Besides, she knew she could still turn heads.

None of that mattered however, as she discovered a much more interesting contract.

Sirius Black had never been officially disowned from the Black Family, apparently Bellatrix's uncle, Sirius' father, had never given up the hope that his wayward son would see the light, figuratively speaking of course. That said, he was the official head of the Black Family, even if he didn't know it.

Sirius had apparently never asked the right questions when he spoke with the Goblin's after his escape, if he had, Bellatrix was positive she would not be as happy as she currently was.

Years before, Sirius had been married. According to the goblins, Sirius' wife had been pregnant the same time that Lily Potter was. As James, Lily's husband, had been best friends with Sirius, after both had discovered the gender of the children to be born, had gotten drunk in celebration, so drunk that they had drawn up a marriage contract and filed it with the Goblins.

James' wife had been further along, and he and his wife apparently knew what they were going to name their daughter. Sirius however, had just discovered he was having a son, and no name had been decided upon yet.

Thus a marriage contract was written between Rose Potter and the Heir of Sirius Black to take effect at the earliest convenience after the two had both turned Fourteen Years of age.

The contract the Goblin's provided her with had been...well, simple was putting it mildly, no doubt it's simplicity was the result of hours of drinking, as was the fact that neither James nor Sirius moved to void it after they sobered up.

Odds were that neither could remember the thing.

That said, Sirius' wife died in childbirth, and his son was stillborn. Thus, as he had not been disinherited from being the Black Heir, nor down any disowning after his own father's death, due to being in Azkaban, his heir had been his younger brother Regulus.

Of course, Regulus had died before even his own father, so that fact was mute.

With Regulus' death, heir-ship passed to the next closest branch of the family, the family of his uncle Cygnus Black, Bellatrix's father. Since Cygnus had no sons, Bellatrix, as his eldest daughter became heir.

Of course, at the time, she had already been married and thus the Contract was rendered inactive. Her marriage having taken place before the drunken marriage contract was written, took precedence. But by annulling her marriage, she had become eligible, and had eagerly anticipated the contract.

Since Rose Potter was past the age of fourteen, as stipulated in the Contract, the Goblins had sent her a notice, requesting her presence at Gringotts as soon as possible. They had then agreed to notify Bellatrix when Rose appeared in the bank so that their marriage ceremony could occur as soon as possible, as stipulated in the Contract.

Of course it would be performed by Goblins, but Bellatrix hadn't really cared.

A big reason Bellatrix hadn't cared for her previous husband was that she discovered early on in life that she was not at all sexually attracted to men. And now, not only was she contracted to marry a, by all pictures and accounts, attractive young woman, Bellatrix had a chance to do something truly inspired...

She was going to turn the Girl-Who-Lived into a servant for the Dark Lord she so faithfully served.

Bellatrix didn't care about love. The things she cared about were relatively simple, and admittedly selfish.

And the lusty thoughts she had upon being called to Gringotts shortly after Hogwarts let out for winter break were a definite top of that list.

Rose had been resistant, at first, but after taking her new bride to her room in Malfoy Manor, a tad forcefully Bellatrix admitted, Rose had soon been begging Bellatrix not to stop...to make her cum...

Bellatrix had taken much delight teaching her virgin bride the pleasures of the flesh.

But she had also learned a lot about Rose.

Her redheaded bride had a temper as fiery as her hair, and the magical power and ability to back it up.

She learned that Rose had no real love of Muggles, the scars on her back were a testament to that. The main reason she opposed Voldemort wasn't out of a need to protect magical Britain, or a love of Muggles, no...it was the simple fact that he had killed her parents.

Using that knowledge, for the rest of the winter break, Bellatrix had tutored, trained, and twisted Rose.

That yule, she took Rose to her aunt and uncles home, and watched as Rose gleefully tortured and killed her aunt and uncle, the blood wards shattered by Rose doing the deed and unreported due to the temporary wards Bellatrix had put up herself.

She made sure to properly reward her new wife of course, taking her there in the blood of her muggle relatives.

That said, Bellatrix had learned from Rose.

Most importantly, she learned that Voldemort was a half-blood.

This truly held little concern for Bellatrix, while she did believe in Blood purity, she recognized the need for fresh blood now and then. What infuriated Bellatrix, was that she had been lied to, that the Lord she had proudly followed had claimed to be Pure Blooded when he wasn't.

Bellatrix Black was not stupid, in fact she was rather intelligent. Not many knew this, she learned long ago to hide her true intelligence and so when people looked at her, they only saw the powerful and vicious, possibly insane, duelist that was a dangerous opponent. They never saw the intelligent, cunning, and resourceful witch that she was.

She knew what Voldemort had entrusted her with, knew Voldemort had made more. So when Rose returned to Hogwarts, Bellatrix made and executed her own plan.

Bellatrix removed her Dark Mark, and (reluctantly, and only because for some reason her sister actually loved the jackass) Lucius Malfoy's. Then she created and enacted a ritual, using the horcrucx she had been entrusted with that not only destroyed it, but all others as well, including Voldemort himself, along with all his marked Death Eaters. She then, using a combination of her brother-in-law's money (he owed her for getting rid of the Dark Mark), cunning, and guile had a re-trial before the Wizengamot, where it was 'discovered that her marriage contract to the now deceased Rudolphus Lestrange forced her to obey his every order, including the torture of the Longbottoms and joining the Death Eaters."

It of course complete bullshit, but the majority of the wizarding public bought it, and Bellatrix Black was able to become a respectable, and tragic, part or magical society once again, with overcompensate for her time wrongfully imprisoned of course.

Not to mention the looks and reactions received when she picked Rose up for the summer and revealed their marriage had been incredibly entertaining.

That had been three weeks ago, and now Bellatrix was in a Mediterranean villa with her wife, having mind-blowing sex and a string of unsolved muggle homicides that only fueled her and her wife's lust.

All she needed now was a child, one of her and Rose, and her life would be perfect.

The question was how to go about it?

Bellatrix was pulled from her thoughts as her sleeping wife rolled over in their bed, the sheet falling away to reveal her naked body, and deliciously firm ass.

The thought appeared in Bellatrix's head, she wanted to feel Rose wrapped around her, wanted to utterly dominate the smaller, younger woman (more than she already had anyway). That meant that Bellatrix needed the one thing magic couldn't give her...Yet.

Tomorrow, Bellatrix decided, she'd start researching a way to grow a phallus that would impregnate her wife, in the meantime however, Bellatrix had other ideas on her mind.

Cuddling up to her wife, Bellatrix stealthily reached a hand down between the redheads legs, trailing her hand through the delicious red curls above her sex as she did so, while her other hand carefully covered her wife's mouth.

After a few moment's of stimulation, Rose's eyes opened with a light moan. Bellatrix nipped lightly at her ear and teased, "Make a sound, and I stop," right before she quickly pushed two fingers into her wife's gloriously wet pussy.

As Rose struggled not to moan or make any other noise, Bellatrix smiled.

She couldn't wait until she could bury a rock hard dick into her wife pussy and ass, and mouth for that matter...

Even as she worked to bring Rose to orgasm, Bellatrix wondered if she could some how develop a way to grow phallic tentacles or duplicate herself.

Both ideas had potential.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **That's it, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I came up with this story after an idea wormed it's way into my head. What if a poorly worded contract forced FemHarry to Marry Bellatrix, and Bellatrix didn't really change her ways. I admit, I didn't really want to flesh out the story much and rite a multi-chap, hence this one-shot.**

 **Please Review and check out the challenges in my Forums, link on profile, and the Stories up for Adoption Under the Title** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
